


MediEvil Drabbles (2018)

by Lancre_witch



Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death is practically Discworld Death, Drabble Collection, Gallowmere's Witches, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: A collection of six drabbles in roughly chronological order, across the first game and sequel, and one crossover with Legacy of Kain. Each chapter title includes the characters therein in brackets.From my tumblr.





	1. Pumpkin Head (The Pumpkin Witch, Zarok)

The Pumpkin Witch had never understood necromancy. Her name had been given to the earth for the secrets of the seeds, to live the life which sprung from decay.

The wizard could never understand giving as she did, loving as she did. Zarok would never lose for another's gain, and so he had aged like a man, and she like a coppiced tree. 

They were the head and tail of the oroborus; life from death and death from life.

She should have thought more on that, she realised, as the great pumpkin opened its newly formed mouth in a snarl.


	2. Hell Hounds (Graveyard Witch, 150 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Graveyard Witches are OCs I created to explain the abandoned witch's cell under the mausoleum. One day they might get a full fic.

There was nothing left of her mothers to bury after Zarok had finished with them. They were true cemetery witches and had given their lives protecting the dead from the necromancer. If ever she had pledged herself to anything it had been to them, not this graveyard. She could not stay in this place of faded memories, but knew her duty well enough not to abandon the fallen.

She left three gifts to the dead before leaving. 

First she saw the demon sealed in glass beneath the consecrated ground. He would trap no more souls while she lived. Next, she lay a curse upon the mortal who had failed them all in battle. His soul would not find peace while Zarok still lived. Finally she raised the hounds of stone to patrol the boundary between life and death, to guard the dead and tread the path that she could not.


	3. "Grin" Reaper (Sir Dan, Death)

Death wasn't a bad sort really. In fact he had - and Dan hated himself for even thinking it - something of a funny bone. And a love of puns.

Dan stared at the black waters of the lake and wondered idly if it would be less painful to drown himself.

At least the talk gave him courage. No matter what dangers lay ahead, at least it would mean an end to the terrible jokes.

HERE WE ARE, Death said in leaden tones. ZAROK IS IN THE CAVES BEYOND MELLOWMEDE. I BELIEVE YOU HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH HIM.

Dan groaned.


	4. Haunted Toy Box (The Count, Violet)

"Damn it, Violet!" The Count cursed as he tripped over a carelessly discarded toy for the umpteenth time that night. Muttering something about such things being beneath him, he picked up a stuffed dragon which had inexplicably ended up on a bookshelf. 

"Violet, what have I told you about tidying up after yourself? The cursed casket is there for a reason." The vampire stopped with the nursery door half open. The fledgling was throwing toys into the box then shrieking with delight as they were thrown out again at high velocity.

The Count sighed. He seldom approved of Violet's friends.


	5. Memento Mori (Zaezel, The Count)

Zaezel had once scoffed softly at the mourning dresses in the shop he had stolen his suit from. It seemed to him that humans saw grief as a hobby.

The eye of the moon had waxed and waned half a dozen times since then and his heart ached as much as ever. In his dreams, he was still running through rain spattered streets away from the dark cathedral.

Always too late, too late to find anything but dust.

He clutched the Count's medallion beneath his shirt. Let the humans dress like ravens, this was the only reminder he would need.


	6. The Interdimensional Hall of Heroes (Crossover with LoK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this except the one I put on tumblr about a year ago:  
> I was watching a Medievil: Resurrection LP and thought how offended Malek would be if he heard Karl Sturnguard talking trash about pointy ended sticks, so now this exists.

"People ask me, 'Karl vhat do you think of zat sword or zis axe or ze silly long stick viz a point on the end-'"

"What did you just say about my naginata?" Malek shouted from across the hall.

"Yah zat which served you so well against zer vampire eh?"

"And now you're giving your shield to another bloody vampire! Not that it'll do him much good."

"Actually, I'm a-" Raziel began.

"Zat is all you know. Come, raise zat silly stick and I shall show you!"

Dan and Raziel backed away as Karl demonstrated his shield on Malek's head.


End file.
